The purpose of this agreement is to help maintain, expand, and ensure the continuity of AIDSInfo, a comprehensive government resource for the dissemination of information on HIV/AIDS medical practice guidelines, HIV/AIDS treatmetn and prevention clinical trials, and other research-related information to the geneal public and scientific community.